


Camboy G. A. Way (one shot)

by scrub



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bisexuality, Cybersex, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Slut Gerard Way, Teen Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub/pseuds/scrub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank loves porn, and he is not ashamed to say it. One night he stumbles upon an old friend that surprises him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camboy G. A. Way (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Alexa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Alexa).



Frank Iero is just the common 17 year old teenager, attending 11º grade.

He is a big extrovert to be sincere. He is like an open book. Frank is actually popular among his class. 30 students in a visual

arts class. Frank wanted to follow the music career but he wasn't accepted in the music Conservatory. He's chill in the visual arts thing though. But like a common teenager, Frank likes to explore himself.

Frank likes porn. He LOVES porn. Almost everyday he masturbates to videos, photos his own imagination, hell anything! Frank is boiling with hormones most of the time. This night, Frank had to study for a geometry test but he just wasn't feeling it. ''Why not some 'fun'?'' he thought. He left his books on the bed and went straight up to his computer. He turned it on and thought of what he should watch.

''gay?''

The word gay didn't come off his mind since lunch time. Frank's friends were talking about that during lunch break and they didn't like it very much. Frank being bisexual and not wanting to loose his friends he just agreed with them, hiding his identity. Frank was ''feeling'' gay that night and he didn't want no script video.

''Cam boys is what I want this night'' he said, typing on his laptop searching for the perfect website. He scrolled some links until he found what he wanted. He entered the website and clicked on a video until a pop-up showed up ''you must register to view the shows''

''Fuck'' he said, bored, while registering himself on the one time visit cam show website. When he finished he clicked on another video but another pop up showed up ''you must confirm your email address''

Frank starred at the screen blankly. ''Fuck you'' he whispered annoyed opening another tab for outlook. He logged into his email and found the cam show website email and confirmed his email. ''Finally'' he thought. He closed the tab and went back to his night fun, refreshing the page so he could finally start getting himself off.

Frank was astonished. There were so many beautiful boys for a good night show. He couldn't just choose one, but, this black haired boy called his attention. He wasn't thin nor fat, he was perfect. ''This is the guy I'm gonna watch'' he thought to himself smiling.

He clicked on the boy's video and was amused but he felt weird. Like if he knew who he was. He went to his profile and saw his display name ''G. A. Way''. He only knew two people with the surname Way and it was his old friends Gerard and Michael. ''But no it could never be Gerard, Gerard is in college!'' he said. He went back to the video. The boy wasn't showing his face. He was 20 years old and he needed money apparently. Frank was still thinking of Gerard. His heart was racing. And so was his dick. The boy was just teasing the viewers, he would only do explicit stuff when he reached the amount of ''tokens'' he wanted.

500 for dick showing

1000 for masturbation or toys

3000 for complete masturbation

5000 for a private show with suggestions

Frank wanted a private show. He wanted to see his face (and his dick). He stayed a little while in the normal show, he saw the perverts like him begging for the boy to do more but he would just tease. Frank's dick was on fire. He didn't had any tattoos or piercings and his skin was really pale. He was craving for the private show. He could use his fathers credit card, again... It worked the other time so why not? It was almost midnight and his parents were already asleep. Frank got up and ran lightly to his fathers wallet in the living room. He found the wallet on the dinning table, took it and went back to his room. He went on the websites currency and bought 5000 tokens for the private show.

''Here we go'' he said nervously. The boy was still online. He typed in the chatroom if he was in the mood for more private stuff. Even though the chat was flooding with perverts, the boy still answered Frank saying he was available any time he wanted. Frank's heart was racing when he saw the reply in the middle of hate messages from the jealous perverts. Hell yeah Frank won the night already. He donated the 5000 tokens and got a private message from the boy for a private session. He was so nervous to click on accept. Would his webcam turn on? Was it really Gerard? ''Fuck this, let's just jack off'' was Frank's final thought. He click on accept and he went to a new page where it was just him and the boy. ''So what do you wish?'' he typed. ''You face, please.'' Frank asked. ''Please dont put this on Xvideos or pornhub'' the boy requested. ''I won't'' Frank answered.

The boy tilted the screen up showing his face. Frank was petrified. It was Gerard. It felt so bad but so good for Frank. Gerard was good looking and he had a nice voice and nice hobbies. He also drew really good. He also turned Frank on. ''So what do want to do?'' Gerard asked. Frank blocked at that moment. What did he really wanted? ''Just be you, make me horny, make me cum, hard.'' he typed to Gerard. ''Very well'' he answered.

Gerard started teasing and commanding Frank. He took a dominant position. ''Take off your pants'' he demanded. ''Rub your dick off and then stop'', ''I really wanted you to suck my hard cock'', ''I would love to feel you over me'', ' want to drink your cum'' were things that Gerard would say. Frank was boiling. Both of them were rubbing their dicks and Gerard's cheeks were getting red. He was almost cumming. ''Are you going to cum?'' he asked. ''Y-yes'' Gerard answered, with his breaking voice. ''Let's cum together'' Frank typed. Gerard stared at his screen, still rubbing his dick but slowly. ''Let's do it baby'' he said almost airless. Both of them were rubbing their dicks hard and moaning. Frank must be careful because of his parents and not be so loud like he his when he's alone. ''oh baby I'm cumming'' Gerard moaned really softly. Both of them came at the same time. Both of them were exhausted and breathing heavy.

Frank didn't want to have a one time thing with Gerard. He wanted more. ''This was amazing, I really want to do it again'' he typed. ''ahah yeah it was fun'' Gerard answered running his hard through his hair ''maybe skype? and this time I want to see you'' He added ''Good. Skype?'' Frank asked. ''GeeAWay is my username feel free to add me you beast''. Frank rushed to skype and typed Gerard's username for another wild adventure. He added him and went back to the cam show website. He didn't want to leave Gerard but it was him or being a full school day dying. ''Hey I need to now I have school really early and this was really nice. Hope to see you on skype'' he typed and waited for a response. He could see Gerard looking at the screen and his smile fading. ''See you on skype then'' he finished waving at the camera and smiling.

Frank closed his tabs sadly and looked at the ceiling. He was getting cold. Probably because he didn't have any pants and his dick was still out. He got up his chair, turned off his computer and picked up a new pair of boxers and putting on a new shirt for him to sleep. He lay down on his bed and smiled. He had a great time. He came harder than any time watching normal porn.

He closed his eyes to fall asleep and dream about his moment with mister cam whore G. A. Way. And tried not think about the geometry test he didn't study about.

**Author's Note:**

> I never ever have done something like this, it was the first time. i showed it to some friends and they liked it so I decided to post it.


End file.
